icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-4500659-20120206150454/@comment-3247345-20120207063913
Take your hate somewhere else. Honestly. @SeddieBenz was just trying to get to know people on this wiki in a fun way, and you're turning it into an opprotunity to bash people. I get that a lot of Europeans didn't like how we invaded Iraq. The reason we invaded was so our idiot president could get revenge on Saddam Hussein for trying to kill his daddy. The American people don't want all these wars. It's these morons in charge that keep screwing everything up. America is the reason that Europe doesn't speak Russian. We're the reason Europe isn't at each others' throats like they used to be. American troops are protecting Europe because they can't protect themselves. American ideas of freedom and equality have existed since 1776 and the reason Europe is democratic is because America supported democracy after World War 2. Certain European countries own islands in the Pacific Ocean. China is getting more powerful and hates America and Europe. Britain and France no longer have the naval capability to protect those islands. China is run by a ruthless dictator that is just like Hitler. The Chinese people don't want war, but their dictator will force them into the army and attack Japan, Taiwan, South Korea, the Philippines, Thailand, Australia, and New Zealand. One day when they get powerful and attack islands that Britain and France hold. It will be the US Navy that will stop the dictator of China from stealing that land. It will be US Marines that make land fall to retake those islands. It will be the US Army that protects Europe if Russia sides with China. It will be the US Airforce that stops Europe, Asia, and the Middle East from being bombed to oblivion by Iran, Russia, and China. The United States is the reason that the Middle East hasn't been overrun by Iranians, who want to kill every Saudi, Egyptian, and Kuaiti. The US has liberated Europe, Asia, Kuwait, North Africa, Grenada, Panama, Kosovo, Bosnia, and is the main force for peace in the world. America is not perfect, but it is not as bad as you claim it is. Now I'll move on to Germany. The reason Germany started World War 2 is because Hilter siezed power and forced Germans to attack other countries. Germans are good people. German culture is amazing, and one day I'd like to visit Germany. Germany is the reason Europe's economy isn't worse than it is. It's the Germans that are leading other European countries to try to solve the debt crisis. Most Germans hate Hitler. Germany helped the United States stop the dictator of Russia from invading Europe and installing dictators. Every country has something to be proud of. Nobody's perfect, but this isn't the place to bash people. So take your hate and shove it. @Guydudeasian The reason health care isn't funded by taxes in the US is because Americans don't like the government controling everything. It's just part of American culture. From what I understand about goverment health care, it's rationed and a people have to wait a long time to get help if they need it. I heard about a 16 year old who got injured and died because he had to wait 9 hours to see a doctor. Right now we're reforming healthcare so that the goverment doesn't control it but everyone has health insurance. @Yanks28 and @Samlovesham are right. We're proud of America and @SeddieBenz is proud of Germany, and we all have a right to be proud. So go trash the rest of the world somewhere else because no one here wants to listen to your stupidity.